In the City of Piltover
by Fetus Kick
Summary: Life is never easy for the Wardens of Piltover, less so for leading Sheriff Caitlyn Arvino and her night-to-day-opposite partner, Vi. Even worse when the Institute of War has fallen to ruins and the safety of every corner on the face of Runeterra is put to the test when the criminals it confined within its walls are let loose to wreak havoc upon the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I:**

 **The Loose Cannon**

Three hard knocks on the thick oak door made Caitlyn snap out of her thoughts. Her eyes moved in the sound's direction without moving her head. She frowned. It was close to 19:30 and while she lived to serve the city of Piltover, today—specifically so late in to her shift—she wished for nothing more than to go home. If it was one of her officers coming in to tell her that some shit had gone down and that their services were required, she was going to lose it.

"Yes?"

She didn't bother to hide the annoyed tone from her voice.

She watched as the knob turned and the wood shifted to reveal officer Vi—Caitlyn's partner (a pick that to this day baffled her entire unit) and right hand person—standing on the other side of the doorway with a cocky smile plastered firmly on her face. The tall pink-haired enforcer shifted her weight forward to lean on the door frame.

"Hey there cheerful!"

"Vi, what?" Caitlyn was exasperated but was trying to keep her temper at bay in order to hear her partner out as a way to reward her for having actually had the decency to knock this time rather than barging in like she usually did.

"Captain wants us all upstairs in two." Her smile waivered.

Caitlyn's frown deepened.

"Bad news?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Come on princess."

Had anyone else directed themselves towards her in such a manner, they'd have a bullet blowing through their teeth this very moment. But Vi was Vi and Caitlyn was growing more and more painfully aware—through the hushed whispers that her officers engaged in when they thought she was out of earshot—that others had also noticed her special attitude towards the pinkette. People were starting to wonder about the relationship that existed between the two women and for someone as private as Caitlyn was, it was beginning to irk her.

Caitlyn finished organizing the documents on her desk and looked up as she stood to make her way to the conference room. Vi still stood by the doorway—obviously waiting on the Sheriff—playing with the massive fingers on her hextech gauntlets. She almost found it endearing how the brutish younger woman reminded her of a curious and innocent child who was fully immersed in trying to figure out how their new toy worked.

Almost.

Internally cursing at herself, the older woman tensed her jaw to keep herself from smiling.

"Shall we?"

Vi looked up and her usual arrogant smile came back in a flash. She stepped out of the way and made an exaggerated bowing motion.

"After you."

Caitlyn moved forward and less than two steps later she felt a gauntlet-less hand place itself on her waist. She froze. She hadn't even noticed exactly when the woman behind her had released her hands from their steel traps.

Vi moved her body closer and lowered her head to whisper near the Sheriff's ear. "You were in my dream last night."

Having noticed that besides the two of them, this floor of their station was absolutely deserted, Caitlyn allowed herself to smirk. She turned her head slightly to the right and glanced up and over her should at Vi. They were standing extremely close.

"Oh?"

"Mhm…" Vi raised a playful eyebrow and bit her lip.

Caitlyn turned and began walking backwards with a teasing smile gracing her beautiful face. "Was I firing you in this dream?"

Vi's eyes lost their dreamy haze, she sucked her teeth, and started to laugh. Caitlyn chuckled and shook her head as she turned back around to continue leading the way upstairs.

* * *

"ARVINO! Front and center!"

Caitlyn stood stock-still barely a couple of inches past the entrance. She should have left for home an hour ago when she was done with her paperwork for the day instead of staying behind to try and work ahead for tomorrow.

A tight smile formed and she turned to look back at her partner who simply stared right back with a guilty look on her face. A trimmed eyebrow shot up demanding answers.

"Sorry cupcake. Boss man put me up to it."

"Traitor."

Vi laughed and nodded her head towards the front of the room.

"Arvino! Come on now, while the _rest_ of us are young."

Laughter rumbled throughout the room.

"All jokes, all jokes, of course. No harm." Caitlyn tensed slightly but managed a polite smile as the Captain placed a fatherly arm around her shoulders.

"Now, as we all know, including all of our other sheriffs in Piltover, Caitlyn is the best of the best that there is and so far, at least in _my_ opinion, that there ever has been."

She looked around the room at everyone's encouraging smiles. Her pride swelled but as the perfectly aristocratic lady that she'd been brought up to be, her face betrayed no such emotion.

"Five years ago to the day, I had the pleasure of not only working with her on a huge case, but also of being the lead sheriff who coerced her into our ranks. I'm sorry to the rest of you that I have brought on before or after her, but I've never been prouder of any other officer, below or above me, as I am of her…"

Caitlyn slowly drowned out Captain Ronan's words as her eyes came to rest on Vi who by now stood all the way in the back of the room, a proud smile on her face, with her eyes dead set on the talking man to Caitlyn's left.

Pride…Caitlyn had never been as proud of anything in her life as she was of recruiting Vi. Her eyes slowly made their way lower and lower until they landed on Vi's lips and they lingered there long enough for her to watch them twitch with laugher at something the chief had said. She noticed a slight movement from the tip of the younger woman's nose and she tore her eyes away and upward. Vi raised her scarred eyebrow at her and smiled even wider. She'd caught Cait staring.

They held each other's gaze for a breath. Vi let out sigh before mouthing the words _happy birthday_ at her followed by a wink and a blown kiss.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes disapprovingly, rolled them, and turned her head towards Ronan, zeroing back in on his blabbering just as he was reaching his final punchline about her age.

Vi watched from her position as Caitlyn's practiced professional grin grew smaller and smaller as the Captain went on and on about how much of a grandma the Sheriff was.

Vi rolled her eyes.

' _What a douchebag.'_

"Some of us have shifts that already ended! We just want food!"

Captain Ronan looked surprised for a second at the sudden outburst before recognizing Vi's boisterous voice as it led a low chant of " _cake, cake, cake_ " around the room.

It was at these words from her partner that Caitlyn realized that Vi along with ten other officers had stayed well past their shift hours for the day to attend her little birthday surprise. Her chest tickled but again, her face revealed nothing.

"Yes! Of course! With that said, Arvino, I wish you another wonderful year of life and another year of continued success with the Wardens."

A chorus of cheers, hollering, and happy birthdays were heard around the packed conference room.

Caitlyn had to bite back a small noise as Ronan clapped a burly hand on her back.

"We'll have that companion cat delivered to your house first thing in the morning grandma."

He threw a wink her way and she watched his shoulders tremble with laughter as he made a beeline for the tables of food that lined the walls on one side of the room.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked suddenly and less than a second later, Vi's voice spoke up at her side.

"So, I've been designated as the one to find out what breed of cat you'd like this year."

Caitlyn let out an amused huff of air and turned to smack Vi on her arm.

"You know, I'm turning thirty not sixty-five?"

"Yeah, but…do _you_ know that? 'Cause judging from your behavior sometimes…damn."

They shuffled their feet side-by-side as they went from table to table, picking the foods of their choice and piling them on to their paper plates. By the time they were done and had found a pair of empty chairs that were next to each other, Vi had an assortment of very colorful sweets and pastries on her plate while Caitlyn's was filled with different kinds of healthy finger foods and maybe one or two cookies.

Vi nudged her partner's leg with her knee to gain her attention. "Uh—actually, I was—I was the one assigned to try and convince you to come grab some drinks with a couple of us—"

"—Vi…"

"Come on, Caitie…you're turning thirty. That's a biggie," Caitlyn cringed at that thought. "Let us make your night fun…for once."

She chose to ignore the last part of that statement. "It's not ever a good idea to fraternize—"

"Frat—are you hearing yourself? Fraternize," Vi huffed. "You spend more time working than you do at home. If you don't "fraternize" with us, other than the criminals you verbally abuse on a daily basis, I can't see you having much human contact."

Those were clearly not the right words to say. Caitlyn's jaw stopped moving mid-chew and her expression grew cold. She made a face and stood up. "Go screw yourself."

Vi's eyes widened and she quickly tugged on her hand forcibly sitting her back down. "Shit, I'm sorry."

The enforcer knew that if she were anyone else, Caitlyn would have shoved her plate in their face.

"I'm sorry. That was—I was trying to be funny but I'm an idiot." She shook her head. " _Please_ come out with us, we're all dying to see you drunk and honestly we all just want you to have a good night."

Caitlyn freed her fingers from Vi's hand and blew out an irritated breath of air. Her head lolled back against the wall behind their chairs and she angled it to be able to observe the younger woman.

Vi was an absolute charmer from head to toe when she wanted to be so it was no surprise that their comrades had entrusted her with the tough task of getting the Sheriff to go out drinking with them. Although, she would be willing to bet a year's worth of her salary that it also had to with the rumors she'd heard about the presumed relationship between the two and how her officers probably figured that if anyone could get the elusive Sheriff to do something out of character, it would more than likely be the person who was—allegedly—"fucking Arvino's brains out".

' _It_ _ **is**_ _my thirtieth birthday. A biggie…'_

"Fine," Vi fist pumped in triumph. "BUT, only for about an hour and like two drinks."

Vi beamed brighter than she had all week.

"Done."

* * *

Five hours, way more than two drinks, and a couple of bars crawled later, Caitlyn and Vi stood under a chem-lamp saying goodnight to their fellow officers as they all parted ways claiming the night a huge success. They had managed to get their boss red-faced drunk, to laugh semi-heartily at their vulgar jokes, and had even at one point gotten a semi-nude male bar attendant to serenade the raven haired beauty with a birthday song—much to the distaste of both Vi and Caitlyn.

The night had only come to a halt when Caitlyn declared that enough drinking had taken place after Siggner, the youngest of their group and their unit's rookie, had thrown up all over himself. Vi had been doubled over in laughter which quickly turned to displeasure when she finally realized what the woman had said. The bandaged hand she'd been resting on his back as he expelled everything from his stomach gave him somewhat of a hard shove and he was branded a pussy light-weight by the tall woman.

Everyone began making their separate ways in the directions of their homes. Vi had insisted on being the one to walk Caitlyn the few blocks from the last bar they were in over to her place. A decision that no one in the group—other than the birthday girl—was trying to oppose.

Caitlyn took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking and speaking slowly so as to keep from slurring her words. "Vi, really…I know you live way on the other side of town from me. You don't have to."

"Serliously?" They had all had way too much to drink. "Cait…have you seen what you're wearing?"

Since most officers had extra civilian clothes in their lockers at the station, they had all switched out to more comfortable celebratory clothes than their work uniforms were. Caitlyn happened to have a pretty low-cut tight black dress that succeeded in making all of her male companions for the night—and of course Vi—slack-jawed. After several drinks, the way Vi had been devouring her body with her eyes the entire night was more than welcomed and had further made her happier with her decision to have a night out with her co-workers.

That little black dress, however, happened to be the reason that Vi had adamantly refused to let Cait walk home alone at these hours of the night, rifle or no rifle.

Thinking it over a bit, especially in her inebriated state, Caitlyn had to agree.

The older woman came to an abrupt stop and frowned. "Why are we walking? We could signal a cab."

"It's nice out cupcake. And with the amount of toxic shit we just pumped into our bodies, we could use the walk."

Good points were made. The Sheriff nodded to herself and resumed walking; picking up her pace slightly to catch up with the pinkette who had pulled ahead of her as she'd paused.

As their amble brought them closer and closer to Caitlyn's house, the pair had managed to diminish the space between them to where one of the dark-haired woman's shoulders would constantly brush against the side of one of Vi's upper arms. Vi had also been incapable of shutting her mouth with regards to how amazing her partner looked and smelled, how sexy her laugh happened to be, and how unquestionably sexy and breathy her voice had gotten throughout the night whenever she would say Vi's name.

Caitlyn tried to plead absolute ignorance to the last part of her ramblings.

In the almost two years that Caitlyn had gotten to know Vi, she'd come to learn that her partner was not one to shy away from speaking her mind about anything. She would—on about a daily basis since the two had officially met—let Caitlyn know in any way, shape, or form that she was sexually attracted to her.

Caitlyn had become quite adept about teasingly shooting down or deflecting Vi's advances. She had to admit to herself though, that it had become significantly harder to do that as of late. She also had to admit to herself that as of late, the flirting and double-meaning in their banter had not been entirely one sided nor had it solely been Vi initiating it.

In this very moment, in her euphorically buzzed state, she was doing everything within her power—short of praying to the Gods above—to keep herself in check and from reacting to Vi's words.

Vi felt a soft arm gently place itself across her abdomen halting her from going any further. Looking from Caitlyn's arm, to her face, and finally to her surroundings, she realized that they were a couple of feet from the entrance gate to her superior's property.

"You're aware I'm not going to invite you in tonight right? Not with how intoxicated you are."

Vi pushed Caitlyn's arm away flashing her a sloppy smile. "I know, I know. Just walking you home safely princess."

The pinkette made sure to emphasize her message by patting the large black back-pack she'd been lugging around all night where her metallic weapons were currently housed. The last few feet towards their destination were spent in total silence; both women lost in their own thoughts.

The jingling of Caitlyn's keys along with the sound of metal grinding and squeaking as it was pushed open from its closed position, made Vi's whole body flush and her head grew dizzy as she began to lack enough oxygen to think.

She had to try her luck.

' _It never hurts to try does it?'_

And tonight seemed an excellent a moment as could possibly exist for this kind of situation for her to push her luck.

"Fuck…" She breathed out hard.

Before Caitlyn had a chance to ask what the matter was or even turn around, Vi had counted to five, taken a deep breath, and gently gripped Caitlyn by her slender hips with both of her hands, ushering her past the gate.

Vi used her right foot to kick the black iron gate shut behind them before she rested her body back against the tall stone wall that surrounded the gateway as well as the Sheriff's entire property.

Caitlyn truly cherished her privacy.

The dark -haired woman closed her eyes slowly and inhaled sharply as she felt Vi's hands shift from her hips and snake around her waist, pulling her tightly against Vi's own body in the process. Caitlyn instinctively brought her delicate hands to cover Vi's rough ones.

A bandaged hand pulled out of the embrace and it came up to sweep beautifully sleek hair away from Caitlyn's nape. Vi's self-control had gone out the window altogether. Two warm lips met pale skin and began to trace scorching wet kisses on a bare shoulder.

Vi wanted her and she wanted her badly.

"I'm sorry—I," It was said between kisses. "—I know you think we shouldn't…"

She was desperately trying to find the words to explain her actions in a way that might convince Caitlyn not to shoot her dead for being so brazen. "But fuck, Caitie, you look so fucking good right now…"

Long slim fingers tightened their hold on Vi's hand that still remained flexed against Cait's flat stomach. For the first time in her life, Caitlyn did not feel like questioning a damn thing.

She _knew_ they shouldn't

But she could also care less about most things right now other than Vi's lips on her body. She couldn't feel anything besides the overwhelming warmth that was presently spreading throughout her entire being.

That and Vi's kisses.

 _Oh Gods, we really shouldn't._

"Vi…"

The woman mentioned clasped the other's hips once more and pulled her even tighter against her own athletic body. Her mouth moved upward until it was directly on that sweet spot behind the raven-head's ear.

"Caitlyn…" Vi flexed her fingers. Caitlyn spun.

If Vi wasn't as far gone as she was right now with her own emotions, she would have been floored when—instead of moving away from her or slapping her across the face—Caitlyn placed her hands on either of Vi's shoulders and pressed herself further in to the Enforcer, to the point that there was no space left between their bodies.

Their lips were centimeters apart in a torturously teasing dance.

Vi wrapped her arms tighter behind Caitlyn's lower back.

After a couple of endless seconds had gone by, Vi reached up to move some loose strands of hair out of Cait's eyes. Her fingers then traced their way down her face to a perfectly sculpted chin. She seized it—carefully—and angled the shorter woman's face to kiss her on the cheek.

Caitlyn moved her hands form their current places until they came to rest on Vi's chest, right beneath her clavicles, simultaneously finding the courage to look up and have their eyes meet.

"You're reckless…"

Their lips met.

"And a headache..."

Another kiss, this time their lips lingered a bit longer.

"Yeah?" Vi breathed out, barely above a whisper, before leaning back down to reclaim those lips that had turned out to be softer than she could have ever imagined. "You're fucking uptight..."

"Mmm." Caitlyn moaned in to the kiss.

"You have some boring ass hobbies…"

She felt the Sheriff smile against her mouth at that last one.

Vi brought down the foot she'd been resting flat against the stone wall behind her this entire time and she shifted her weight around—readjusting herself and her partner—in order to slip a leg between Caitlyn's thighs. The younger woman almost passed out when Caitlyn not only moved her hands to wrap themselves around the back of Vi's neck and head, but then proceeded to grind her center—almost imperceptibly—against the enforcer's leg.

Their kiss deepened and Vi applied a bit of pressure with her embrace to Caitlyn's body, encouraging to repeat her grinding motion. The moment she did, her lips parted the slightest degree and Vi took advantage of the opening to slip her tongue inside Caitlyn's mouth.

If people thought the Zaun Gray made it hard to breath, they had never had their tongues suckled on by the raven-head nor had they had their tongues caressed by hers. Vi felt as if any moment now, she would fall unconscious.

As intensely as things had started, they were precipitously suspended by Caitlyn pushing herself away from Vi as if she had been burned. She took her face in her hands and cursed into them. Vi kept her eyes closed momentarily as she focused on breathing.

"Oh, Gods."

"Holy fuck." Vi massaged her forehead with one hand.

"No. This—Vi— _this_? CANNOT. Happen."

"W—" Vi's shoulders slumped. She felt like screaming "Why not? Because it very much so _just_ happened."

"I'm your boss. You're my partner!"

"Oh, geeze. Can you name one reason that isn't work related?"

"MY ENTIRE LIFE IS WORK RELATED!"

Her voice cracked. Vi looked into her eyes and the confliction she saw there in cerulean eyes made hear heart ache.

"That's my point, baby…"

"Can you not?"

Vi pulled her by her wrists—with very little resistance offered by the older woman to both of their surprises—into a soft embrace.

"I'm just saying, why—" Vi cleared her throat; she was losing her train of thought. "I'm not saying we have to have a full blown relationship and scream about it from the bell-towers."

"Then what? Risk our partnership and put both of our jobs on the line for a one-night-stand?"

She sounded mad and very offended. Vi was truly awful at all of this. Bedding all kinds of loose women she could do while in a coma, but trying to find the right words to say to Caitlyn was always a tremendous trial for her.

"NO!—Uh? No." The taller woman took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. Cait…your entire adult life, you have sacrificed it for this city. You're more than just the people's savior Sheriff. Just like you always wanted to be more than _just_ a slave to a Piltovan clan like everyone else from your background is. But you've basically just replaced the all-consuming duty of one path for the other."

She paused looking down at the woman in her arms. She was hiding her face in Vi's chest and her thin fingers had a death grip on the front of the pinkette's red bomber-jacket. Her tongue peaked out to wet her lips before swallowing hard.

"I can't have imagined the past few months and your attraction to me. I sure as fuck did not imagine what just happened minutes ago, I'm not that deranged."

A small whisper sounded through the still night air. "You're not."

Vi nodded; the tightening she'd begun to feel in her chest the moment Caitlyn had pulled away from her, dissipated almost immediately at those words.

"You can't deny that." Caitlyn took a deep breath and shook her head while looking up into Vi's bright blue eyes. "And that's all you've done your entire life, deny yourself any kind of happiness that didn't come from your responsibilities to your clan, and now, any kind of _anything_ that doesn't have to do with your job and with you fixing the world around you. Don't deny yourself this and please, _please_ , don't deny _me_. Please…"

Vi cupped her partners tear-stained face and bent her knees a little to be at her eye level.

"Please. I will fucking lose it if I can't at least have you tonight, Cait, but I don't mean that as _just_ a one-night-stand, it can be whatever you want this to be."

Vi sounded as broken as Caitlyn felt and just as desperate.

Caitlyn Arvino had never stepped a toe out of line. Being the only child of the Masters of the Arvino clan Kiramy and Desiree—something that the woman before her was wholly unaware of—she had known from a very young age that the duty to protect her clan and to serve as its shield, guardian, and protector would fall on her shoulders…if she'd so wanted that life. A great honor as it was, her parents had never been quite as traditional or quite as demanding of their only daughter as other clan families typically were and they had told her—also from a very young age—that they would be perfectly okay if she chose not to take that duty upon herself. They had been incredibly heartbroken when she had chosen not only not to be the clan's principal intelligencer, but to also not follow in their footsteps; instead, choosing a life that had nothing to with being a part of a clan at all. They had been heartbroken, yes; but understanding and supportive of her life choices nonetheless.

But still, she was raised to never step a toe out of line; raised to think of leading a life where she would have to put her own happiness on hold until the last of her days; her duties always to come first and above all else. Growing up this way, she had learned to never allow herself to feel anything other than love for her duties. The last time she had been selfish was on her sixteenth birthday when she informed her parents that she wanted nothing to do with belonging to a clan. Vi was right, however, and although she no longer had to live like the principal intelligencer of Clan Arvino, her upbringing had set her up to have her duties as a Wardens' Sheriff basically usurp the kind of position in life she had hoped to avoid.

Until she met Vi, she hadn't experience a lot of things in life.

She was thirty years old today and life wasn't going to slow down for her anytime soon—or ever really—in order for her to live it. If she didn't seize something of a life now, it would just pass her by like it did for all of the principal intelligencers of all of the Piltovan clans; like it had for that robotic scissor freak, Camille Ferros.

She blinked the last of her tears away before crashing her mouth against Vi's.

Vi kissed back with as much feeling as she had ever put in to any kiss in her entire life. She was almost scared to open her eyes when Caitlyn pulled away again. Instead, she was met with a hungry yearning expression raging behind those crystalline eyes. She had never seen it before coming from Caitlyn, but she _had_ seen it before. Her heart sped up while her mind raced a million miles a second as thoughts of what was to come filled her head.

Cait's swollen limps parted momentarily, her tongue coming out to moisten them, before tugging on her lower one with a perfect set of teeth. She grabbed on to the Zaunite's fingers and curved her own around them, pulling her along as she turned to walk in the direction of her front door.

Vi swore she had completely stopped breathing at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Vi couldn't remember the last time she was this excited for work. She usually spent the night before her two day break was up, drinking heavily and dreading having to wake up early the following morning. On this beautifully gray rainy day however, Vi was almost skipping the entire way to the Wardens' station. She had even opted to be just ten minutes late as opposed to her usual full hour of tardiness.

As she joined the hustle and bustle of the early morning crowd of people heading in all different directions throughout the City of Progress, Vi couldn't help but to take some time to look around and enjoy the small things that made up the place she had sworn to protect. There were several groups of children of all ages donning their school uniforms—representing one academy or another—chattering excitedly and playfully shoving each other around. On some occasions, even accidentally shoving each other in to a sidewalk-vendor and his merchandise, causing him to then chase them away, bellowing all sorts of colorful words at them.

Traders from all corners of Valoran were gearing up for yet another ambitious day ahead of them near the Sun Gates: yordles who stuck out in the crowd due to their fur and height; Ionians dressed in their colorful garbs; Demacians walking around—looking as regal as possible in their distinctive royal blue and gold plated armor—looking down their noses at everything and everyone surrounding them.

Everything around Vi only seemed to widen her smile.

Even the not so great things going on around her like the drunks here and there who were getting shooed away from alley store side-entrances—after a night of slumbering there—by the owners who had just arrived to open up their shops; or the sight of Zaun slum children getting hauled away by her fellow officers in the direction of the hexdraulic conveyors that would transport them back down to the toxic city they called home.

Everything screamed Piltover and today, anything Piltover made her think of the ravishing raven-haired beauty who dedicated her life—day in and day out—to serving as the city's most recognizable protector and unwavering hand of justice. Vi bit her lower lip as images of the older woman's naked writhing body flashed rapidly in her mind. Her feet slowed their pace on the cobble-stoned path and she inhaled deeply in order to calm her racing heart.

 _Come on, it was just sex_ , she thought to herself.

She was so lost in thoughts of the Sheriff that she did not notice a lanky woman sporting a latex mask portraying an aged bald man, purposefully bump in to her as the woman pushed ahead of the Enforcer. Vi also failed to see the same woman pause and look back over a bony shoulder at her when she did not get the reaction she was hoping for out of the usually hot-headed officer.

A frown, a lazy shrug of the shoulders, and the wiry woman quietly slunk away towards the faceless throng of people.

In the distance, the pinkette could now spot the tall and imposing concrete structure where she spent most of the other hours of her work-days when she wasn't out walking her beat. The black iron track-cogs that were depicted in massive sculptures towered on either side of the road the closer she got to the Wardens' station; the hex-crystals that kept them floating in place several feet above her head were emitting powerfully bright teal glows from the center of each metallic wheel.

Vi mentally cheered as she walked under the dark lattice steel archway that marked the entrance to the Piltover Wardens Department just as a few heavy raindrops began to fall.

The day was looking to be one with very little sunshine.

She ran up the stone steps two at a time and finally entered the facility.

"Sup Tenk?" She greeted the young pasty looking dark-haired warden that attended to the station's front desk.

"Morning Vi, how're you today? Other than late."

He saw a flicker of wild excitement in her eyes for a brief moment before it quickly vanished.

She was itching to brag to absolutely anyone about her passionate night with Caitlyn, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, man."

The man called Tenk snickered under his breath and thought, _not for long_. Vi paid him no mind, however, and carried on her way. About ten steps past the desk she halted suddenly and turned around to face the him once more.

"Caitlyn here already?"

"Oh, yes. Yes she is." Tenk seemed to be trying his hardest not to burst out in to fits of laughter while at the same time attempting to warn Vi about some sort of impending danger.

Normally, Vi would have slapped him around until he told her what his deal was, but she really wanted to see the Sheriff so she merely narrowed her eyes at him, spun on her heels and made for her unit's floor.

* * *

 _Shortly after walking through the door of the Sheriff's house and only after being given enough time to place her backpack on the foyer floor, Vi found herself pushed up against the closed wrought-iron double doors._

 _Whatever reserves Caitlyn may have had moments ago about how appropriate what her and Vi were engaging in was, were long forgotten. She very quickly undid the buckle on Vi's belt and Vi grew bolder in her actions through Cait's own, slowly moving her hands from her boss' slender hips down to a perfectly tight bottom._

 _Vi couldn't get enough of the shorter woman; their lips were fused together and all she could think about doing for the next fifty years was to continue massaging Caitlyn's tongue with her own._

 _Caitlyn pulled away and she looked up at Vi through heavy lidded eyes, her hands gripping the ends of Vi's loose belt. The raven-haired woman kissed her way up from Vi's swollen lips to an overly-pierced ear, running her pointed tongue over the cartilage. The Enforcer shuddered._

 _Caitlyn pulled back and the two quickly found themselves in an intense kind of staring contest. Their eyes were like magnets, drawing their faces closer and closer to one another in a tantalizing manner that neither had the power to stop._

" _Bedroom?" It was a hushed, almost inaudible, exchange. Vi suddenly become painfully aware of how close Caitlyn's hands were to where she wanted her the most._

 _Vi nodded dumbly._

 _Caitlyn turned but kept one hand behind her, pulling Vi along by her belt, as she lead the pinkette down a long hallway to the last room on the right. Vi fixed her eyes on the long fingers holding on to the black leather strap around her waist and she sucked in a shaky breath through her gritted teeth._

 _Those hands were driving her mad._

 _They entered a brightly lit room with dimmable lights—a function Caitlyn took advantage of at once to set the proper mood for the night. She silently ushered Vi on to her enormous wooden four-poster bed—a silk scarlet canopy calmly dancing above their heads—before making her way over to a big window that overlooked her garden, front gate, and some of the houses around her. She drew the curtains together not needing, nor wanting, an audience for her little escapade with her subordinate._

 _Upon turning back around to face Vi, she felt her chest flutter with an odd kind of sensation that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Whatever it was though, it was not unwelcomed._

 _Vi was sat up on one side of the elegant bed with her long legs outstretched before her while her bright red jacket lay carelessly at her feet; her black and brown strapped boots resting somewhere atop the dark hardwood floor, neatly tucked under the right side of the bedframe. Vi looked a tad nervous but held a mighty expectant look in her stunningly vibrant blue eyes._

 _Caitlyn—breaking out of her usually serious and emotionless face—finally conceded in flashing an adoring smile in the younger woman's direction after witnessing Vi lick her lips and pat the spot on the bed next to her ever so shyly._

 _Vi felt her face heat up and she knew her eyes must have gone a thousand shades darker as she was hit with the most intense "fuck me" eyes that had ever been thrown her way and once again, the normally over-confident womanizer was left tongue-tied. The Sheriff watched with an unbridled sense of delight as Vi opened and closed her mouth, unable to form a single word._

 _Right when it seemed as if Vi had managed to find her voice, Caitlyn held a finger up to silence her and excused herself to the adjoining bathchamber._

 _The pinkette made sure the iron-cast door separating the two rooms was fully closed before releasing a breath she hadn't realized had been trapped in her lungs._

 _She felt awkward._

 _Not that her current situation was awkward—not at all, it was a pornographic fantasy come to life—but she felt awkward because of how evidently anxious she appeared to be about what was to take place. She was a confident woman, but in the past fifteen or so minutes she had no idea where that confidence had run off to. She crossed and then uncrossed her legs an innumerable amount of times, as if deciding which leg should rest on top of the other was some sort of delicate decision that required some experimentation and deep thought beforehand. She had repeatedly run her fingers through her straight pink locks, combing them down before messing them up again unable to decide which look Caitlyn might prefer._

 _As she was in the process of playing with her hair, she came to the realization that for the past couple of minutes she'd been able to see how her hair moved around atop her head. She'd been mindlessly staring at her reflection in a massive vanity mirror that was hung on the other side of the room directly across from the bed. She smiled impishly at herself. She'd be able to view Caitlyn's body from all sorts of angles during their amorous activities._

 _The moment that last thought finished crossing her mind, her nerves kicked back in again. She slapped both of her sweaty palms against the fluffy red duvet beneath her and she blew out a hot bothered puff of air. Vi was not by any means inexperienced in the sex department, but the woman who had minutes ago excused herself to the lavatory was not just any woman. And Vi was well aware of that._

 _Caitlyn Arvino was quite phenomenally out of Vi's league. The Sheriff was a perfectionist; a workaholic; a straight-arrow. She had been primed and prepped her entire life to be a proper lady who should not—by any means—be rolling around in her expensive Shuriman bedsheets with a slum-rat like Vi. She was as out of Vi's league as poor disgusting Mundo was to miss Shauna Vayne._

 _Vi cringed as she thought back to last year's Heartseeking Day, one that she had been forced to spend at the then still-in-place Institute of War. She remembered turning a corner down a corridor that Teemo had told her was a short-cut to the Piltover dormitories from the dining room. She remembered her jaw bouncing off the black marble floor as she was met with the grody sight of Mundo pinning Vayne to the wall of a deserted hallway as she allowed his massive purple tongue into her mouth. Vi shook her head harshly, hoping that if she shook it around hard enough that the memory of that day would just fall out of her head._

 _The Zaunite woman was used to loose women and the occasional side-walk girl, but a woman of Caitlyn's caliber had never seemed like someone the least bit attainable to her. She had pathetically chased after the Sheriff and had always hoped—for the entire time that the two had known each other—that one day she would be lucky enough to at least get a hug from the dark-haired beauty._

 _It went without saying that this evening had beyond exceeded Vi's greatest expectations._

' _Should I be gentle?' Vi thought. 'How do rich Pilties fuck? Does she like to be choked—'_

 _Vi's head jerked up as the bathchamber door creaked and Caitlyn emerged._

 _The Enforcer figured her mouth and tongue were now resting somewhere in the vicinity of her discarded boots. Her mouth was desert-dry and her entire face burned brighter than the chem-lamps illuminating the city outside._

 _There, several feet from Vi's reach, stood the most stunning vision the woman had ever seen. Standing in the lavatory's entryway, in the dim glow of the bedroom's light, was Caitlyn; wearing nothing but a thin black-lace corset with three garters that hung down each leg, helping to keep a pair of thigh-high lace panty-hose up. Smooth porcelain skin contrasted exquisitely with her all-black ensemble and absolutely everything Vi's eyes were taking in was causing Vi's body to react aggressively, to the point where she was sure her heart was about to give out._

 _She subconsciously scratched her chest, right over her heart, as she tried to calm herself down. She was having the world war of internal battles as she struggled with all of her might to keep herself from launching her body across the room and devouring the shorter woman where she stood._

 _Caitlyn was still just standing there; her hands gripping either side of the doorframe as she seductively rubbed one thigh with the other before licking her lips._

 _It was almost as if they were both trying to see who would give in first and make the first move._

 _Caitlyn let out a soft breathy chuckle and her eyes narrowed._

" _Why are you still dressed?" Her voice was low but demanding._

 _That was all Vi could take._

 _She sprung off the bed as if something had just bitten her and her long legs worked spectacularly to eliminate the distance between the two women in record time. Caitlyn inhaled sharply as Vi's rough hands slammed her by her hips into the doorframe. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and Caitlyn found herself moaning deeply in to Vi's warm mouth as the taller woman picked her up effortlessly; Vi's skilled fingers digging in to the skin of her naked thighs._

 _The enforcer began to half walk half stumble towards the plush bed. The short journey was made ever more difficult than necessary because of Caitlyn's wandering hands; they had slid between the two women's bodies and had made their way under Vi's loose gray shirt. Her finger pads grazed up and down a taut abdomen._

 _Vi couldn't focus._

 _Her head was a flooded mess, much like her undergarments found themselves at this point._

 _Vi felt one of her shins hit the frame of the bed and she thanked her lucky stars that she'd finally arrived at her destination. Hands still grasping greedily at two fleshy thighs, she lowered Caitlyn's body softly on to the surface of the mattress. Half of her body was resting on top of Cait's as the Sheriff tightened her legs around Vi's waist, bringing her down along with her._

 _Vi used her forearms to elevate her upper body as the two women, who were breathing quite heavily, contemplated each other. It was a few seconds before each individual pair of eyes was done mapping out their soon-to-be lover's body and icy blue met burning sapphire._

 _Caitlyn was stunning._

 _All she was doing was lying there, atop her red covers, with her dark hair splayed messily around her, staring wantonly up at Vi. She wasn't even trying, really. But she was stunning._

 _Vi was nervous._

 _This was indeed_ _ **way**_ _too much woman for her._

 _Caitlyn smiled softly at her, her eyes widening playfully. Vi returned a goofy smile, her chest bursting with a weird feeling. It was an odd thing to see Caitlyn be so lighthearted and it was causing bizarre emotions within the younger woman._

" _Why…are you…_ _ **still**_ _dressed?"_

 _Vi laughed before pushing herself off the bed, pulling at every item of clothing on her body as if they were on fire. Caitlyn thought Vi was just too adorable. The Sheriff sucked her lips inside her mouth and bit them hard in order to keep herself from laughing at her partner's overly eager actions._

 _All noise died in her throat, however, once the Zaunite stood before her in just a brassiere and tight black boy-shorts. The pinkette had an astonishingly fit body and Cait, who had never been too much of a fan of tattoos, was finding herself quite enticed to run her fingertips—and her tongue—along the outlines of all of the dark ink decorating the taller woman's body._

 _Caitlyn had had several sexual partners in her past who had somewhat satisfied her desires, but in this moment she realized just how horrifically they all paled compared to Vi. Semi-nude, the Enforcer was a thing of utter beauty; strong, feminine, and absolutely mouth-watering. Her breasts were just the right size; her behind perky; and her muscles were defined to Caitlyn's liking._

 _It hit Caitlyn like a ton of bricks that perhaps she had screwed herself quite royally. She was sure that neither of them would be able to keep this as just a one-time thing. The moment Vi had placed her hands on Caitlyn's hips outside of her house and pulled her close, the dark-haired woman had been sucked in to a state of complete rapture. The moment Vi's lips had touched hers, every nerve ending on Caitlyn's body had been set ablaze. Vi had completely made her come undone with just one kiss. If she went through with sleeping with Vi, she knew there was no going back and she knew that she would only crave more._

 _Caitlyn gave Vi another once over and found she could no longer wait to have her. Every second that Vi wasn't making Caitlyn her woman was unbearable. Yes, if she went through with tonight, there was no going back. But there was no way in hell she wasn't going through with tonight._

 _Standing there, Vi realized that she felt more comfortable in less clothing—she worked her ass off to keep her body nice and toned and she was proud to show it off whenever she could. The look of desire in Caitlyn's eyes told her she had every right to feel a bit full of herself right now._

 _The Sheriff gracefully maneuvered her body off her back and on to a kneeling position; her eyes were now level with Vi's. The pinkette found it comical that even with the advantage of the bed as a raised platform, Caitlyn was still not taller than her._

 _Vi found her eyes closing despite themselves when Caitlyn wrapped her soft arms around her neck, draping them over her shoulders and bringing their bodies flush against one another. Vi nuzzled the crook of Caitlyn's neck and shivered as the older woman began massaging the back of her head._

 _Caitlyn had to admit that being able to feel her partner's heart beating against her chest and knowing that she was the cause behind its erratic rhythm was giving her an odd rush of power. She nipped at one of Vi's pierced earlobes, soothing it with her tongue afterwards. She exhaled heavily._

" _Fuck me."_

 _Vi pulled back abruptly._

 _There was no mistaking the words that had spilled out of the Sheriff's mouth. The two locked eyes and it was clear that neither woman had any doubts about what came next. The only things they found in each other's eyes were lust, total adoration, and something else that neither of them had ever felt before. Vi claimed Caitlyn's lips in a fierce kiss and the two fell backwards onto the bed in a heap of bliss and carnality._

* * *

For the two days that Vi had been off-duty and out of Caitlyn's sight, she had relived their night together almost obsessively. She could not remember a time when she had abused herself as much as she did during the past two days. Not even when she was a teenager and her out of control libido had her ready to go at the drop of a pin. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could hear Caitlyn's moans, groans, and screams echoing around in her head. She could picture the woman's flushed red face as she came.

The two had agreed that it would not just be a one-time occurrence. They decided it would be good for the both of them—in terms of their partnership and of their mental health—to have a healthy way to relieve their pent up stress and frustrations after a hard day's work. What better way to relieve themselves than with sexual activities with each other every now and then? And it would, by no means, change anything between them.

Vi had looked forward to being the cause of Caitlyn's screams once again and upon walking into Unit Six's designated office area, she hadn't needed to wait long for this to happen.

"OFFICER VI!"

Unfortunately for Vi, she knew that tone too well and she had a feeling that today's screaming would have absolutely nothing to do with how good she was making the Sheriff feel in the privacy of a bedroom.

Caitlyn looked furious.

"I am _so_ glad you decided to grace us with your presence."

Vi's eyebrow twitched.

"Something the matter?"

"You were partnered with Siggner for the day. He called out."

Vi rolled her eyes. "What a tragedy! And here I thought you were overreacting about nothing…"

Caitlyn walked briskly over to her, making Vi take half a step back bumping in to her rolling-chair; she found herself pinned between Caitlyn and her desk as the Sheriff's red face stopped within a few inches away from the Enforcer's.

"He called out, _Officer_ , which means that because you cannot be bothered to get your lazy self out of bed, your beat is unpatrolled."

Vi was slightly confused. She didn't think she was _that_ late. She quickly glanced to the wall-clock to her right and saw that she was in fact only ten minutes late.

"I'm _barely_ late."

"Barely? According to whom? Because the last time I checked, _I_ was the one who made the schedules and the last time _I_ looked at it, _your_ shift began ten minutes ago." Vi tried to search Caitlyn's steely eyes. She wasn't sure if she was truly pissed off at her or if this was her way to down-play any sexual tension that may arise between the two after what took place on Caitlyn's birthday.

Vi was quite aware that the entire office had grown deathly quiet and was now listening in on their argument while pretending to be reading their reports or newspapers. The tips of her ears grew red. She leaned in and only slightly above a whisper so that only Caitlyn could discern what she was saying, she asked, "Are you seriously pissed?"

Caitlyn didn't bother replying with the same amount of discretion. "What about me, exactly, makes you think that I have the time to stand around messing about with you? Yes, I'm pissed off!"

"Caitie, I am barely ten fucking minutes late!" In Vi's moment of exasperation, she let the nick-name slip past her lips for the other six officers to hear. Just like Caitlyn, she too had heard the rumors about how their relationship more than likely went beyond a simple partnership. And if Caitlyn would snap at her every now and then when she addressed her as 'Cait' in front of others since everyone either referred to her as Caitlyn, Sheriff, or Arvino, this was going to make her blow her top.

The Sheriff's eyes became two slits and her nostrils flared. Vi closed her eyes and internally cursed.

"Listen to me, you half-assing wrecking ball of a warden, and listen carefully because you are on thin _fucking_ ice." Vi could hear every jaw in the office drop; Caitlyn didn't swear in front of anyone but Vi.

"I don't care how important you might have been in the past to your little group of criminals in Zaun. I don't care how big you think you are. Learn some respect, because here?" She scoffed. "You're not shit, _Officer_."

Vi guessed everyone had stopped pretending not to be paying attention to them because she could feel all of the other wardens' eyes on her. Vi usually got reprimanded by the Sheriff, that wasn't news. But Vi had never been so severely bitched out in front of everyone else and never for something so miniscule. They had also never seen Vi hold anything back—not even from Caitlyn—after getting insulted so brazenly in front of others.

The fact that things had gone so drastically different than how she thought they would go today, Vi felt at a loss over how to respond. She had figured that today would be spent making her co-workers laugh—like usual—and making suggestive comments to her boss with the possibility that she'd be invited to the Sheriff's home at the end of their shift for some more "de-stressing".

But here she stood, being belittled by the same woman who had begged her to take her less than seventy-two hours ago. Vi just didn't get it. She wasn't even in the mood to mouth back. The pinkette was glad that her gauntlets were still tucked away in her back-pack rather than on her fists. With how much rage she felt shooting through her veins, her gauntlets would be blowing steam and whistling like there was no tomorrow, bringing even more attention to herself. She just felt like walking as far away as possible from Caitlyn so that she could smash the first inanimate thing she could find in to little bits.

A few seconds passed and her eyes were still locked with Caitlyn's, but unlike two days ago, this time there was no warmth or swirl of intense sexual emotions pulling the two women closer. There was only anger, coldness, and confusion—from both of their parts.

Caitlyn closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and shook her head. " _Why_ are you _still_ standing there like an idiot?"

Vi could feel herself shaking with anger. She shook her head. If it were anyone else, they would have been eating her fists two minutes ago. And honestly, had this been last week, she would have been going toe to toe with Caitlyn from the moment the first insult was uttered at her in front of the entire office. But a part of her refused to return any kind of sentiment Caitlyn's way that would in any way disrespect her. She just couldn't bring herself to do it after the night they spent together. She had to admit that it was a significantly hard blow to the gut that Caitlyn hadn't even batted an eye while ripping in to her.

"VI! BLOODY HELL, GET TO WORK ALREADY!"

Caitlyn turned away from her and without so much as another word or a glance back at Vi, she walked inside her office and slammed the heavy wooden door behind her. Silence hung in the air and everyone around Vi was shamelessly staring at her, waiting for her reaction.

' _Like they want me to throw a chair or something. Assholes…'_

She was livid.

She stood there, rooted to the spot a little longer until finally, she took a deep breath, clenched her fists, and went back out the same way she'd came from less than ten minutes ago. That seemed to end the trance that all of Vi's fellow wardens were in while enjoying the early morning spectacle and chatter quickly resumed around the office.

As she made it back down the grand stone steps to the main lobby of the Wardens' station, she could see out through the high glass windows opposite her that the city was now blanketed in seemingly endless gray clouds. It was full on pouring by now.

' _Fuck. This. Day,'_ she mused.

It didn't get any better.

Vi had tried her hardest to blow some steam off as she patrolled the streets of Piltover, however, due to the heavy rain, most of the residents in her route had opted to seek shelter indoors for the greater part of the day. The streets were vacant except for Vi, other wardens out on patrol, the warden's automatons, and a few beggars here and there.

No one out breaking the law meant no one for Vi to take her anger out on.

She had already beaten an unsuspecting aluminum trashcan in to finely shredded slivers of metal thirty minutes ago, but it just wasn't enough.

Several hours into her shift, the Enforcer—in dire need to hit someone—decided to deviate from her route for the day and headed down into some seedier parts of the city. This area bordered the city limits and you were just as likely to find Zaunites inhabiting this area as you were to find Piltovans. The buildings here were not as tall as they were near the station or even near where she lived. They were much less pompous and purely built with practicality in mind instead of trying to portray as much as possible of the inhabitants' exorbitant wealth or power; the paint was mainly chipped and some had bits of their outer-walls crumbling.

Vi's foot sank ankle-deep into a puddle of water that had accumulated in a pot-hole on the worn-out sidewalk. She cursed before kicking the water up out of frustration.

A startled gasp made her look up in the direction which she'd sent the water splashing.

She was met with a pair of shocked caramel eyes. A young boy in a simple brown cloth shirt with black saggy pants stood before her. He looked like he weighed ten pounds less than what he should and his height looked to be about three inches shorter than other boys his age. Well, than other Piltovan boys his age.

His light brown hair was matted down because of the strong rainfall and—even with the amount of water falling all around them—Vi could spot the dirt and grime that still stuck to his barely pubescent facial features.

Vi's eyes were drawn lower to the brown burlap sack he held in one hand and the small wooden crate filled with crap in the other. Her eyes narrowed and her head snapped up to look over his shoulder at Taggert's Treats, a shop that had been closed early for the day due to low foot-traffic since no one was willing to brave the harsh rain in order to buy a bag of sugar filled candies. Its side window had been jimmied open with some sort of pry bar; Vi could see the splintered wood where the pressure had been applied. Her eyes darted back over to the boy.

"What the fu—"

The boy's eyes went from soft scared doe eyes to hardened angry ones and he launched the heavy crate right at Vi's head before taking off as quickly as his little stick legs could carry him down a side alleyway.

"ARGH! FUCK!"

Vi, whose head had been elsewhere since the start of her shift, had been slow to react and rather than having one of her heavy ass gauntlets take the brunt of the crate, felt the skin above her right eye split open as the wood impacted her forehead.

She stumbled back slightly, clutching her head in one massive metal hand. She shook her head and gathered her bearings; she could still hear the brown sack of stolen coins jingling away as the boy ran further and further from her. She gritted her teeth angrily and took off running in the direction of the sound.

After having spent the past eight hours of her day trying to diffuse her anger, Vi felt all of her hatred for this day return, hitting her like bomb, as she took off after the juvenile.

She would have let him go with just a warning, a nice kick on the ass, and she would have even bought him a warm meal at some cheap food joint she liked if he had only admitted he was doing something wrong and handed over the stolen crate of food and the sack of coins and cogs. She could relate to being cold and hungry. She understood.

But he had to go and be a dick and throw shit at her. Vi was not the least bit in the mood to deal with someone else's crap today.

The more speed she picked up as she took off down the system of corridors that formed the city limits' alleyways, the more she remembered just why she hated chasing people in this part of town. It was incredibly helpful when you needed to run away from someone, but it was always a bitch to be the one doing the chasing here.

Piltover's alleyways were like a maze and Vi detested them. She was always getting lost and that seemed to be one of the only ways criminals could ever one-up her. If it weren't for the fact that she was almost always partnered up with Caitlyn who knew this entire city like the back of her hand, those assholes would get away from Vi much more often.

Vi stopped abruptly as she reached something of a three-way intersection within the maze. The boy had turned out to be quite a fast sprinter and with all of the twists and turns they had made during the pursuit, Vi had lost sight of him in the last couple of seconds.

Straight ahead, the alley continued in a straight line for a good amount of yards before the gravel beneath her feet sloped down steeply into something of a hill; Vi couldn't see past the dip in the horizon. To her right, the path seemed to continue for a much shorter distance in her line of sight before the boy would have been forced to make a sharp left turn; this path, however, offered no nooks or indented door entrances that he could have hidden in by flattening himself against them if he was unable to clear the path before Vi caught up to him. To her left, the path went on in her field of vision for much, much longer than the other two options, but this one _did_ offer all sorts of holes in the walls that he could be hiding in.

Vi stood stock still, weighing her three options as the rain beat down harder and harder on her person; if it weren't for the water, the right side of her face would be completely stained in the blood that had dribbled down her brow from the gash on her forehead. Vi thought back to all of the times some punk criminal had thought they could pull a fast one on Caitlyn by leading her down into the maze of corridors. If she were here, she would be telling Vi to trust her gut.

' _Fucking Cait…'_

It was close to the beginning of Harrowing season which meant that the temperature took a nosedive around this time of the day when the sun was close to setting. Vi was cold, soaked, and grumpy and with the throbbing in her head on top of it all, she couldn't focus that well.

She closed her eyes and took a couple of calming breaths; white puffs of air visible with every one of her exhalations.

' _He wasn't that far ahead of me…'_

Vi had only lost sight of the young thief on the final turn she'd made before reaching the very spot she now stood on. The boy was fast, but so was Vi and there was no way that with the few micro-seconds of advantage that he had over her, that he'd been able to clear any of the three paths. There was just no way.

' _Trust your instincts Vi.'_ She could clearly hear the Sheriff's accented voice ringing in her ears.

He was young and therefore stupid. Not stupid enough to take the path straight ahead; he wouldn't have been able to shake Vi. But definitely stupid enough to overlook the advantages that taking the corridor to their left would offer.

' _He's just the right amount of stupid and cocky to think he could clear the path on the right before I turned the corner.'_

Vi turned her entire body and her full attention to the corridor on the right. She inspected it closer than she had before when she'd merely glanced around for three seconds. There were no nooks or holes or indented doors, but there was a mini wall made up of massive wooden boxes about ten feet into that path. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she pictured the boy making a mad dash down this corridor and realizing—only 10 feet in—that he would not outrun Vi so he had no other choice but to dive behind the barrier formed by those boxes and pray to Nagakabouros that Vi would either turn left or keep running straight ahead.

She had to be sure though, so she held her breath and trained all of her attention to listening. The wall of boxes was only three feet high so the boy was forced to crouch behind it. With all that crouching, he was bound to get tired and adjust his position any moment now.

Her ears twitched as a distant jingling came from the direction of the boxes.

' _Bingo.'_

Vi bared her teeth and focused all of her energy in to her left gauntlet. She took a running start, the gauntlet billowing out hot puffs of steam accompanied by a loud hiss and flashing lights. A few feet before reaching the box, Vi wound her left arm back and then thrust it forward, throwing all 140 pounds of her weight behind it. Her fist easily shattered through the box-barrier that separated her from her prey.

Her angry scream as she collided with the box, mixed with the sounds of wood splintering, glass shattering, and the boy's panicked shrieks. Vi landed on top of the young thief and her huge steel fingers closed tightly around the front of his grubby shirt.

"PLEASE! I'm sorry!"

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"I'm sor—"

"Shut. Up!"

She shook him violently before shoving him backwards, his back hitting the wet gravel, and he just lay there, shaking, staring up at the dark sky as fat drops of water covered his small frame. Vi stumbled to her feet looking around the rocky floor for the sack of stolen currency. She spotted it by his legs and snatched it up, waving it in front of his face mockingly.

The boy was brought out of his defeated state, sitting up with incredible speed—almost catching Vi off guard—and reaching out for the sack.

"I need that!"

"No, you need food! You know, the shit you threw at me a few minutes ago? Yeah, _that_. Next time, drop the money and take off with your crate of leftovers and maybe, _maybe_ , I won't beat brat out of you!"

The boy's eyes nervously traveled from the pinkette's eyes and up to her forehead where red liquid was quickly oozing out of a shallow gash, mixing with the rain. His eyes then looked down at the steel hextech creations that encased her fists. They were enormous and he figured they must weigh at least a ton. Each.

He swallowed hard before looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry…"

His words could barely be heard but this time, Vi could tell he meant them. It didn't change shit, but at least he meant them. She reached for the handcuffs at her waist and signaled the boy to stand up. He did so, shakily.

Vi didn't even try to snap them on his frail wrists in a gentle manner. His pained wince went unnoticed.

' _Half-assing wrecking ball of a warden!'_

She shook her head and nicely punched the boy on his back to get him to start walking. He yelped but began to shuffle his feet in the direction of Drop Street thinking that—because of his age—she would simply confiscate the stolen property and send him on his way back down to Zaun.

"Uh-uh." Vi yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. "To the cells we go, tough guy."

He stared at her with desperately pleading eyes but remained silent. She understood his question.

"You aggravated an officer of the law son, so fuck you too. And don't even think about running."

He could not believe he'd been caught. Adding insult to injury, he'd been caught and arrested by someone who he used to consider something of a hero. He'd grown up hearing stories about the great Vi of the Slums. How she survived basically on her own her entire life, the respect she gained on the streets, and how she seemed to outsmart just about anyone. He had tried to emulate her, to be like the strong wily person he'd heard about growing up in all of those larger than life stories.

He had hoped that the rumors he heard around two years ago about Vi having switched sides and now being part of the law were just that, rumors. But they turned out be true. The great street rat Vi who stole from the rich and helped out the needy was now a pig. And not just any kind of pig, but a _Piltover_ pig. She was supposed to be Zaun; she was supposed to understand people like him—people like _her_. So why was she doing this to him?

He hung his head, allowing tears to stream their way down his sunken cheeks. He wasn't scared, just pissed that he'd been caught. They were tears of anger and frustration.

Next to him, Vi was in her own depressed and rejected world. As far as anger and frustration went, she was right there with him. She was hurting, but she refused to acknowledge it.

' _Why is she doing this? Fucking Cait…'_

* * *

 _Vi raised a curious eyebrow and let an amused laugh push past her lips._

" _And…why do you have one of these?"_

 _Moments earlier, Caitlyn had paused their mutual pawing to reach across Vi to withdraw from inside one of the drawers on the bedside table, a very new and high-class looking strap-on._

" _Hush. Put it on."_

 _Vi giggled, reaching for the contraption and obliging._

" _Have you ever used one like that?"_

" _I mean, not this fancy looking, no."_

" _It's fairly new, it's hextech."_

 _Vi stopped pulling on one of the straps that was used for securing it tightly on to the user's body._

" _Uh…it's not gonna blow up down there is it?"_

 _It was Caitlyn's turn to laugh and roll her eyes. She leaned up against Vi and started to suck on her earlobe. Vi's eyes closed and she took a deep breath. She felt a warm hand slide under the covers and long slim fingers wrapped themselves around the phallus-shaped accessory. Vi's eyes shot open and she looked down at the hand slowly stroking up and down the fake cock._

'I felt it?'

" _H—how…"_

" _It's hextech. It allows the wearer to feel…things." Caitlyn explained between licks and nips at Vi's tattooed neck. "As if it were real and a part of your anatomy."_

" _Thank Gods for science…"_

 _The Sheriff let out an uncharacteristic guffaw. Vi loved it instantly. It was feminine, sexy, and simply Caitlyn; well, the happy I-am-a-normal-person-that-isn't-serious-all-of-the-time version of Caitlyn._

 _She gave Vi another sharp bite. "Hush."_

 _Vi watched in ecstasy as the dark-haired woman leaned down, her head hovering right above the Enforcer's lap. She gripped the cock tighter. Vi reached one of her hands up and grabbed a handful of Caitlyn's long silky hair, holding it back and out of the way._

 _She wanted a perfect view of what was about to happen._

 _Caitlyn's lips parted and she bobbed her head down, fully enclosing the top half of the shaft with her mouth. Vi's fist tightened—a little painfully—around perfectly kept raven hair; her eyes closed and her head lolled back against the headboard with a loud thud._

" _Oh…fuck…"_

 _The older woman moved her mouth up and down, up and down, each time taking a bit more of the phallus into her mouth. Vi had gone from tugging on Caitlyn's hair to cupping the back of her boss' head, attempting to see just how much lower she could push her to go and how much of the shaft she could fit in her mouth._

 _She almost cried out when Caitlyn shrugged off the pinkette's hand and pulled her mouth entirely off of Vi's temporary appendage; her tongue tracing the cock's head before she straightened out her back and brought her face within centimeters of Vi's burning one. The dark-haired woman leaned in and gave Vi a quick open-mouthed kiss._

" _Your turn," she husked. "Officer."_

 _Caitlyn squeaked as Vi—who she was finding out was extremely smooth and limber when moving around in bed—grabbed her by the waist and threw her on to her back, resting her own athletic body across hers._

 _Caitlyn's eyelids fluttered as she felt her naked body come in contact with Vi's own exposed skin; it was the most fantastic sensation. The pinkette slowly kissed her way up her partner's navel to her bare chest; the older woman's hands slipping off of Vi's shoulders and clenching fistfuls of her bedsheets as the Enforcer began suckling on her breasts. Her lips parted as she let out a soft groan when the younger woman gently bit down and tugged on a hardened nipple. She tried to wrap her legs around Vi's waist but was stopped by two firm hands gripping her inner thighs and instead, forcing her legs to spread apart as far as they would go._

 _Vi's hands grabbed a hold of Cait's petite waist to help pull herself closer to the older woman's center. Her thumbs caressed Caitlyn's sides as she looked from her parted lips to her flushed chest and then all the way down to the spot between her legs._

 _She could see that the Sheriff was incredibly wet; her lips were glistening and all Vi wanted to do was lick them clean. The young officer gulped as she brought her left hand up to Caitlyn's open mouth. The dark-haired woman, feeling a pressure on her lower lip, lazily opened her eyes to see what was going on. The two had a silent conversation with their eyes and Caitlyn quickly closed her lips around Vi's fingers—moistening them—making sure to push her tongue between them, flicking it along the webbing. It was her way of hinting at Vi exactly what it was she wanted done to her._

 _Vi made sure to take her sweet time pulling her fingers from Caitlyn's mouth. She dragged the two wet digits along the other woman's chest, tracing the line down her flat pale stomach that separated her abdominal muscles. Her hand stopped on Caitlyn's mound and she used her thumb to begin stroking at the sensitive pink nub that was peeking out at her._

 _The Sheriff let out a deep gasp._

 _Vi's tongue darted out to wet her own suddenly dry lips. The longer Vi continued stroking away, Caitlyn's breathlessness slowly turned in to little moans that escaped her throat uncontrollably. The pinkette had a smug smile plastered on her face. She was going to enjoy the hell out of tonight._

 _She rubbed tender circles in the same spot until Caitlyn started to run her fingernails along her partner's forearms, warningly. She wanted Vi badly and she was tired of being teased._

 _Vi arched her body down catching Caitlyn's lips in a sensual kiss. The Sheriff was starting to lose herself in it when the pinkette pulled back. She barely had time to register what had happened as Vi plunged two long fingers between her legs and into her warm center._

" _Mmm…Gods…"_

 _Vi found herself lost in thought for a second, trying to think if Caitlyn had ever mentioned that she was religious or anything like that. The Sheriff's nails digging in to one of her shoulders brought her back to the moment at hand._

" _You like that?"_

 _Caitlyn moaned out her agreement._

" _Yeah?" Vi breathed out shakily._

 _She crawled down Caitlyn's body so that her face was hovering right above the older woman's pelvis. She watched—almost in a trance—as she slid her own fingers in and out of the birthday girl; her fingers covered in a milky substance._

 _The young warden increased her hand movement as her mouth came down to cover the hardened bud above Caitlyn's entrance; the Sheriff's hands immediately found themselves buried in Vi's messy pink hair, her bottom raised off the bed as she tried to gain more contact with Vi's slick tongue. Vi used her free hand to push the woman's body back down and held it firmly in place, her eyes closed as she lowered her mouth to the top of Caitlyn's slit._

 _She wanted to savor this moment and burn it into her memory for as long as she lived. If Vi could read minds, she would know that Caitlyn was attempting to do the same._

 _Both women were absolutely fooling themselves when they continuously reminded their own brains that this was just sex. Just sex doesn't feel this mind blowing. Or heart stopping._

 _The tip of Vi's tongue made contact with the velvety opening and she began to slowly flick it around—every now and then pushing it inside, past slick folds, about a centimeter or two. After getting a good taste, Vi didn't have to think twice; she withdrew her fingers and fully replaced them with her tongue, quickly filling the ravishing woman's tight core with as much as she could with her lingual muscle._

" _Vi…" Cait's fingers pulled mercilessly at pink locks._

 _She was unboundedly free-falling into an abyss of euphoria that she wasn't too sure she wanted to climb out of, yet part of her was still desperately trying to hold on to anything to keep herself grounded. She could feel herself wanting to come undone in Vi's arms—in more ways than one—but she wouldn't allow it just yet. She craved more of what the younger woman had to offer and she certainly wanted to give that toy of hers a go._

 _Vi resurfaced and while still keeping her fingers playing around between Caitlyn's legs, she drew her partner into a slow kiss. The raven-haired woman hungrily took Vi's soaked tongue between her lips and starting sucking it clean. She could taste herself._

 _The Zaunite broke the kiss and turned her attention to a delicate neck that was covered in several bite marks already. She felt Caitlyn's hot breath by her ear._

" _It's good to know that tongue of yours is good for than just mouthing off."_

 _Vi erupted in laughter, collapsing on top of the other woman's small body. She felt Cait chuckling beneath her and she bit the Sheriff's shoulder playfully. Her partner responded by giving her a slight smack on her back._

 _Vi raised herself on to her forearms and the two found themselves melting in to each other's eyes._

" _Wanna see what else I'm good for?"_

 _Caitlyn tilted her head to one side._

" _Are you still talking?"_

 _Vi dove down biting her again as she entered her without out warning. Caitlyn pushed her head further into the mattress, a guttural groan escaped her._

" _Vi…"_

 _Vi carried on with her ministrations inside her partner as she slowly brought her own body to sit up. With her free hand, she started tugging on the hardened appendage strapped to her lower body. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and let out a low moan. She couldn't believe Caitlyn had been the one to introduce her to this piece of hextech._

'I'll have to ask her where she bought it.'

 _The pinkette brought the fat head of the phallus to Caitlyn's opening and nudged a small amount of the tip inside her tight walls. The sensation rushed from the toy, right to Vi's body, and spread through her like when a strong drug begins to kick in._

" _Please..."_

" _Say it." Vi begged, struggling to breathe a little. She needed Caitlyn just as badly as Cait needed her. It was insane to see such a powerful woman at her mercy, wrapped so perfectly around fingers. Quite literally._

" _Fuck m—"_

 _Vi didn't give her a chance to finish. She thrust her hips forward, slamming the entire shaft inside of the beautiful woman beneath her._

'Ohhhh, fuck she's tight.'

 _Vi took a second to allow Caitlyn—and secretly herself—time to get used to the feeling of the hextech cock inside of her. If the Sheriff felt tight to Vi when it was just her two fingers, the toy was being absolutely suffocated by Caitlyn. The fact that Vi could feel everything as if the strap-on was actually connected to her body made her incredibly nervous. She didn't think she would make it past ten thrusts inside of her partner before she unraveled. She also didn't want to hurt Caitlyn. She feared she would rip her apart if she went too fast or too hard._

 _In and out._

 _In and out._

 _Throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut, Vi had to stop her gyrations again. She was begging her mind to think of anything—anything—that would help her to distract herself enough to last longer than two minutes. If anything, Vi would strip the toy off and tell Caitlyn she simply wanted to pleasure her with her own two hands._

'Ezreal.'

'Ezreal's hair.'

" _Are you alright?" Caitlyn husked out. The raspy aspect her voice had taken out of nowhere did nothing help Vi out. "Vi?"_

" _Yeah, baby just shh…please."_

'Mundo and Vayne doing it.'

'Mundo, Ezreal, and Vayne doing it. _'_

 _That one did it._

 _Very slowly, Vi started to pump her hips against Caitlyn. The Enforcer, feeling fueled to keep pounding away while keeping her own orgasm at bay by the other woman's moans, roughly gripped Caitlyn's hips with both hands and gave them a little squeeze. Vi knew that if Cait got any louder or Gods forbid she started screaming her name, she would need a miracle to keep going._

 _The pinkette used her hand placement to help slam herself repeatedly into her boss' soaking center; Cait's large breasts bouncing back and forth were a vision that she hoped to see in her nightly dreams from here on out._

 _Caitlyn felt amazing._

 _Vi had been with many women, but Caitlyn's pussy took the cake by a landslide. It felt like a warm silk glove custom-fitted for Vi._

'Mundo.'

'Mundo's tongue.'

'Jayce and his dumbass haircut.'

" _What?"_

 _Vi's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Caitlyn's confused face with a stupid expression; a small trembling palm had come up to rest on Vi's sweaty stomach, halting all of her movements._

" _What?"_

" _D—did you just Jayce's name?"_

" _No!" Yes. She had said that last part out loud._

 _Caitlyn's eyes widened disbelievingly. "Vi…"_

 _The Enforcer scratched the sides of her head, closing her eyes. "I'm…I'm trying to distract myself okay? I said Jayce and his dumbass haircut. I WAS NOT calling out his name."_

 _Her partner's eyes narrowed dangerously; she was sizing her up in that manner that she did so expertly to criminals to read them properly. Vi was holding her breath while panic rose inside her body. How could she have so majestically fucked this up?_

 _Dread filled her heart when Caitlyn unexpectedly sat up, pushing her on to her back with her hand; the cock slipping out of her. She shook her head to herself at a loss for words, mouth open as if she were hoping that the right words to say would simply fall out of the ceiling and into her mouth so that she could regurgitate them back out for Caitlyn to hear._

 _Vi was caught by surprise when the Sheriff pinned her against the headboard, kissing her affectionately. Her eyes slowly shut and she brought her arms up to encircle the older woman's waist._

" _It's fine by me if you come—"_

" _It's not fine by me."_

 _Caitlyn clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "How very Alpha of you."_

" _Ahh, it's not that. I just," Vi felt embarrassed. "Want to…fucking…pleasure you okay?"_

 _Caitlyn laughed and kissed her again. She nimbly clambered on top of Vi straddling her waist. She could feel the strapped-on cock nudging her thigh._

" _Yeah?"_

 _Vi nuzzled Caitlyn's soft neck and nodded against it. The Sheriff wasn't having any of that. She clutched the younger woman's chin in one hand and made her meet her eyes; those eyes that drained all intelligent thoughts out of Vi were back again._

" _Say it." Bossy Cait was sexy as hell._

 _The longer Vi took, the lower Caitlyn's long fingers traveled down her neck and squeezed._

" _I want to fuck the shit out of you."_

 _A beat went by._

 _A thin dark brow shot up. "Well?"_

 _Vi leaned up and sank her teeth in to same spot on the Sheriff's neck that she'd been attacking most of the night. She could see it already starting to bruise. Caitlyn's black painted fingernails dug into the Enforcer's shoulders as she fought back a whimper. The pinkette rubbed her hands up and down the other woman's thighs until finally deciding she was good to go again. She blindly fumbled around for the cock and gave it a couple of strokes before positioning it right under Caitlyn._

 _Within seconds, the entire bed was shaking as if the house were caught in an earthquake and Vi found herself trying to name all of the yordles she'd met at the Institute of War. Caitlyn—her eyes shut, head tossed back, and her short nails drawing blood from Vi's shoulders—was riding the Zaunite quite masterfully, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Right when the pinkette thought she was getting hit by a fifth wave of stamina, she caught a glimpse of the huge forgotten mirror across from them._

 _Caitlyn's beauty was ethereal._

 _Vi was mesmerized._

 _Mesmerized and done for._

 _In the reflection, she could see her partner's long dark tresses cascading down the porcelain skin on her back; her dimpled hips undulating as she drove herself harder into the young warden; a peach-shaped behind bouncing up and down on Vi's toned legs. Vi watched herself clutching at Caitlyn's firm ass cheeks and decided to give one of them a hard spank before grasping it tightly; the skin reddening under her hand._

 _The dark-haired woman gave a pleased moan and Vi she watched her own face grow redder and redder before everything seemed to slow down around her._

'No, no, no, no!'

" _Fuuuck…"_

 _Her head grew light and she shut her eyes as a warm tingling sensation overwhelmed her entire body, shaking her to her core._

 _But before she could feel disappointed in herself for coming early, Caitlyn moaned her name out along with a string of very un-lady like curse words. Vi stared at the breath taking sight that was Caitlyn Arvino climaxing—mouth open, sweaty hair stuck to some parts of her face, lips trembling. She wasn't very religious, but she prayed to whomever that she would never forget that image. Her reverie was broken as Cait made a pained face and her entire body tensed._

 _Before Vi had a chance to ask her if she was okay, she felt something warm and wet spilling her lower stomach. Both women quickly looked down._

 _Vi smirked and whatever disappointment she had been feeling was thrown out the window and in to the Void; her heart swelled with pride._

" _Fuck…" Caitlyn smacked her on the shoulder. "Stop smirking you ass!"_

" _What?! You want me look angry? Let me enjoy this."_

" _Idiot."_

 _Vi refused to stop looking so smug and refused to let Caitlyn get up to clean herself, holding her firmly in place with her arms. Vi had never stared at fluid on her body for this long. She chanced a glance upward and saw Caitlyn was giving her a half agitated, half amused look while still looking significantly red and embarrassed. Vi sighed and looked at her with warm eyes, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her lips._

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Caitlyn bounced her pen repetitively off the surface of her large double pedestal mahogany desk.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

She felt entirely out of her element.

 _Tap, tap_ —

She stopped herself, slamming her open hand face down across the wood. She blew out in exasperation.

She had planned today two days ago and she had planned for things with Vi to go a certain way, but her pesky emotions got the better of her—something that most certainly never happened—and things found themselves going sideways and out of her hands quite quickly.

Everything that spilled out of her mouth that morning did not reflect in the slightest what she was actually thinking. Her brain had willed her lips to stop moving but they had rebelled nonetheless. She had not intended for things to be that way and now, here she sat; trying to find a way to undo this mess.

She did not know where to begin.

She did not even know what she really wanted at this point.

The two women had agreed that they could both benefit from a mutual casual bedroom relationship. And last time they had seen each other—before today's disastrous episode—that was exactly where they had left things off: if either of them ever necessitated forgetting about the world for one or maybe four hours, they would meet up and rattle Caitlyn's bed until they saw fit. But apparently, her mouth had had other plans.

As it was, Caitlyn didn't know if the agreement they both signed with their body fluids that night still stood. Hell, she wasn't even sure if after her verbal attack on Vi that the two could still function as partners. She was still somewhat shocked that Vi hadn't put her fist through her face.

In all honesty, Caitlyn hadn't yet decided if today's events were a good or bad thing. The day after her and Vi had slept together, the Sheriff had decided that she would treat Vi a little less friendly than usual, that she would no longer humor her advances, and that she would never be the one to address what had transpired between them on her birthday. Perhaps—she had told herself—Vi would slowly grow bored and would seek pleasure elsewhere.

Today, though, today had been a fucking mess.

What made it worse was that Caitlyn had never really been a hundred percent behind her own plan to delicately push Vi away.

That night had been beyond words and Vi had most exquisitely satisfied her more depraved side; a side that until she had met the younger woman, she had not known existed.

Frankly, who in their right mind would push away such genuine ecstasy? Caitlyn was conflicted.

But no matter how conflicted she found herself to be, she had truly—truly—not meant for things to turn out this way. The only way she could explain what had happened this morning was that the moment she laid eyes on Vi, her fight or flight instinct had kicked in. Evidently, her fight took the form of her berating Vi like a bratty child for barely—yes, _barely_ —being ten minutes late to work.

She had let Vi get by with worse.

She thought back to the day that the Enforcer had not shown up to work at all—no phone call, no neuma-message, no excuse. Worried, Caitlyn had decided to stop by the Zaunite's apartment during her lunch hour. Vi had greeted her with a stupidly drunken face.

" _Vi,_ _ **what**_ _do you think you're doing?"_

" _Uh…drinking?"_

Upon being informed that she was scheduled to work that day, the pinkette had laughed, invited her in, and very slowly gotten ready for work. She had had the nerve to make Caitlyn wait fifteen minutes before she sauntered out of the bathroom looking half-presentable.

Apparently, _that_ had been acceptable behavior, but being ten minutes late—to Cait's post-sex brain—was the end of the world.

That night had been unbelievable, but the way her body reacted to what had occurred terrified her and not much terrified her.

She could tell herself over and over again that it was just sex, but then why couldn't she stop thinking about her partner?

' _Because Vi is Vi and sex with Vi could never be_ _ **just**_ _that.'_

She'd had "just sex" countless times and not once had it left her feeling this way.

She closed her eyes and massaged her brow.

She knew better than to have slept with Vi but at the same time, she had not wanted to stop things from happening. Not for a moment, not really.

All she had wanted since that night was to stop feeling the way she did—nervous and anxious to see Vi, desiring another romp with her, desiring to be held in her strong tattooed arms. That last one was the most frightening thought of all of them because it had nothing sexual behind it, no lust, so _why_ was she thinking of that?

It was safe to say, however, that she was currently no longer thinking of any of those things, but only because of how terrible she felt right now that she couldn't possibly think of anything else except her argument with Vi.

It didn't help that about thirty minutes ago, Vi had radioed in to headquarters—like all wardens had to do when asked to check in or when something had occurred—very out of breath and sounding upset, to inform them that she was pursuing a thief who had broken in to Taggert's Treats and she had requested a unit go secure the store while she chased the criminal down.

Her stomach had churned when about two or three minutes ago, the radio had gone off again and Vi's hoarse exhausted voice broke through the static to let them know that she would be dropping off the apprehended criminal at the Hall of Law before returning to the station to end her shift.

Caitlyn had to outright restrain herself from picking up her own radio to ask Vi if she was alright after the Enforcer sent one last message inquiring if Sarina was the doctor on duty for tonight down at the cells. Cait knew what that meant; Vi had been injured. The only person she allowed to patch her up—not counting the amount of times she had been carted off to the hospital fully unconscious—was Doctor Sarina Trone. Even Caitlyn preferred her over almost any other healer she'd met. The woman was a goddess at stitching and always managed to go about her business causing the least amount of pain.

She knew Vi would not respond to her message anyway—and she also did not want to come off as overly concerned—so she simply bit her tongue and tossed her radio in one of her drawers.

Several minutes dragged on.

Caitlyn crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on her desk. She bit her lip.

' _What had happened to Vi?'_

She rolled her eyes and yanked her drawer open before quickly pushing it back shut; the radio staying put.

She ran both hands through her long dark hair attempting to relax, but all she managed to do was remind herself of how Vi had run her fingers through those same silky strands, tugging on them as they kissed.

Caitlyn covered her face with both hands and rested her forehead on the wooden furniture before her.

' _Gods what did I do?'_

An idea popped into her head and she hastily reached for the green rotary phone.

"Hall of Law, Harknor speaking?"

"Harknor, yes, it's Sheriff Arvino calling from Unit 6."

"Ah, Sheriff! How may I be of service today?"

"Officer Vi radioed in some time ago about dropping off a criminal, I wanted to know what the circumstances were and if either party suffered any injuries or if any buildings were demolished? You know for paperwork reasons."

"Of course, of course. One moment please."

Caitlyn listened, half paying attention, to the boring details of how Vi had apprehended a young Zaunite thief who had broken into a candy store. She couldn't have very well just asked about the state of her partner so she not so patiently waited until the desk-warden on the other end of the phone call got to the part about any sustained injuries.

"The boy was a bit shaken, couple of scratches and bruises but nothing even mildly serious. Doctor Trone _did_ patch Vi up though, gnarly gash on her head. Apparently, the little creep threw a crate at her. Zaunites…"

Caitlyn thanked Harknor for the information and hung up, her right hand immediately going to the bridge of her nose.

She despised herself for her nosy actions.

 _Pathetic…_

The Sheriff was sat on the edge of officer Mohan's desk—arms crossed at her chest—as she listened to the chubby man go over his plans for the drug stings he was in charge of overseeing the following week.

The middle-aged man was having some trouble focusing—and breathing—as he desperately tried not to let his brown eyes linger on the younger woman's deliciously long legs. Since she hadn't been assigned to a patrol today, she wore her navy blue officer's skirt with a pair of long black leather boots. Luckily for him, Caitlyn seemed to be a bit distracted and failed to acknowledge where his eyes would wander off to every now and then.

If the rumors were true about his commanding officer and Vi, he wouldn't be able to help but be green with envy.

Heavy footsteps approaching caused both of them to look up from the map of the city that had been spread out on Mohan's desk. Vi, dragging her feet and soaked to the bone, walked in looking nowhere else but in the direction of her messy desk. Mud covered some parts of her uniform along with blood here and there. Her posture was slouched and her face serious.

Caitlyn's eyes—after giving her partner a quick once over—stared at the blood-soaked gauze above Vi's swollen right brow. The dark-haired woman frowned and she felt her chest constrict.

"Geez, Vi! You look like shit!" Mohan teased with a playful smile on his face.

As Vi walked past them, she threw up a gun sign in his direction with her metal fingers and clicked her tongue in agreeance; not once did she look at them.

"Did you at least get him?"

The pinkette's only response was to pump her fist in the air twice before plopping down on her chair. Mohan wiped the smirk off his face and dropped his ass attitude at once.

If Vi wasn't willing to brag about her day or banter, then it had been a shit day for the Enforcer. He cleared his throat and busied himself with folding his map up neatly to put it away.

Caitlyn watched as Vi wordlessly released her arms from her heavy gauntlets, letting them crash a couple of inches down to the floor with a resounding crunch. She had her head tossed back over her headrest, eyes closed in an agonized expression.

The Sheriff watched her a little longer before silently excusing herself and retreating back inside her office, leaving the door open just a crack.

After ten minutes of having been completely still, Vi opened her eyes and went about in searching for some incident reports. Seeing as she usually convinced Caitlyn to fill them out for her, it took the young warden about five minutes to locate the forms.

The Enforcer went through eight different sheets—crumpling and tossing the ruined ones into the metal trash bin underneath her desk—before she was satisfied with her wording, penmanship, and smaller amounts of blood and mud that had stained the white paper as opposed to her previous attempts.

She looked up as Mohan, sliding his thick arms into his coat, called out to her.

"Have a goodnight Vi. See ya tomorrow."

She gave him a lazy two-finger salute and mustered a small smile at him, her smile slowly disappearing after he made his exit.

It clicked in her brain that the night-shift had started.

Not only did that mean her shift was officially over, but it also meant that Caitlyn and her were entirely alone on this floor. The night-shift wardens tended not to bother in coming in to the office until the next morning, opting instead to go patrol their routes at once as there was always more suspicious activity to deal with during the nighttime.

She began to stew in her own anger.

She could feel her blood pressure rising.

After making sure that Mohan wouldn't return to retrieve something he may have forgotten, Vi snatched her final incident report off her desk and stomped towards the Sheriff's office.

Caitlyn—who was bent under her desk picking up the container filled with ink-pens that she had just elbowed to the floor—was startled by the sudden slamming of her office door that was strong enough to shake the walls. She jolted up in a knee-jerk reaction, hissing in pain as the top of her head made contact with the hard undersurface of her desk.

' _Who in blazes—'_

Her dangerously flashing blue eyes matched Vi's and Caitlyn could feel the same fight from this morning returning.

"We're going to talk." Vi's voice was a low growl; she bit her lip, her chest heaving.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed. "About what? You're lack of manners?"

' _Oh for the love of Gods Caitlyn, shut up!'_ She begged herself.

"Can you stop?" Vi yelled. Caitlyn stayed silent. "YOU— _you_ are so fucking unbelievable!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes "Can you get to your point?"

"STOP!"

"STOP WHAT?"

"Stop being such a bitch to me! What the hell Cait? Is this because of what happened between us?"

Caitlyn's blank stare was unnerving.

Vi had a feeling that she already knew the answer and Cait had a feeling that Vi already knew it as well. However, she continued to play ignorant.

"What happened between us?" She repeated. "What, that little argument from today? Stop overreacting Vi, please."

Vi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Vi, what exactly do you need? I am very busy—"

"You're being fucking serious…"

"About what? I don't even know what the hell you're going on about!" Caitlyn shook her head in annoyance before waving her hand dismissively at Vi who just stood there staring at her with an open mouth. "Look, if you're done throwing your tantrum—"

Vi felt all the blood in her body rush to her face and without warning—and without letting Cait finish—she spun on her feet and smashed her bare fist into the wall.

Caitlyn jumped back in astonishment before her anger took over; she rounded her desk and smacked Vi across the back of her head making her turn around.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _FUCKING_ MIND?"

Vi placed her bandaged hands on Caitlyn's hips and shoved her back against her own desk. The older woman let out a gasp.

"Are you gonna fucking talk to me for real now or are you gonna continue pussy-footing around the subject?" Her voice was strained.

Vi's eyes were pleading with her in the same manner that Caitlyn found her brain pleading with her mouth to cut the shit. She didn't want to admit to anything though. She was afraid what it could mean if she did.

They held each other's stubborn gazes, one determined to get to the heart of the issue while the other was hell-bent on denying that there was any issue at all; their faces inches apart.

Caitlyn wanted nothing more than to let Vi have her way with her right now.

She closed her eyes berating herself and she shook her head.

"You said nothing would change…"

"Vi…this—has _nothing_ to do with that night…"

Vi's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Caitlyn…"

"NO, Vi. Enough!" Her tone had suddenly become ice cold. "Stop trying to make more out of this than what it really was. It was nothing, okay? So why would I behave any different to you over _nothing_? No. This has to do with _you_ lacking _any_ kind of respect towards me or towards our rules. You were late today and _that's_ —"

Vi slammed the report on the desk with sense of finality. Caitlyn's words died on her tongue. Vi looked more upset than she had ever seen her look before.

' _How could I tell her it was nothing?"_

"Yeah, you're right. I hear ya loud and clear." She was teeming with fury. " _You're_ too fucking immature for this. You want to pin your behavior on my so called bad work ethic instead of admitting that you're being like this because we _fucked_. Gotcha. We're done having this conversation."

Caitlyn stood paralyzed as Vi increased the distance between their heated bodies. The pinkette shook her head, still unable to understand this fucked up situation.

As she reached for the doorknob, she turned to face the older woman; her voice breaking Caitlyn out of her thoughts and bringing her lost stare off to one side back to life.

"If you ever find the need to have someone make you soak your bed sheets again," Caitlyn gritted her teeth as Vi's words brought a blush to her cheeks, their eyes locked. "Go fuck yourself or find yourself some stooge who wants to deal with whatever shit is going through your head, cause I don't need this shit."

Vi slammed the door behind her one last time.

The only thing Caitlyn could hear was a slight ringing in her ears along with her own pounding heart. She clenched her jaw, unable to comprehend the nonsense that had come out of her own mouth once more.

" _Go fuck yourself."_

Caitlyn looked off to her right and picked up the paper Vi had placed on her desk.

She felt another odd tugging sensation in her chest as she skimmed through Vi's surprisingly neat writing for once. Her eyes gravitated down to some reddish-brown spots on the right margin of the page. Closing her eyes, her thumb grazed softly over what she figured were drops of Vi's blood.

Nothing but silence and her own tormented thoughts.

Her eyes snapped open and she too slapped the paper back down on her desk with force, her hand stinging afterwards.

She was furious with herself.


End file.
